wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
The BIG Lie
It's coming... ...or is it? =Beginnings= This saga began "officially" with a Boards post by one Bryan Grove, on Apr. 11th, 2007, informing all, "get ready boys. The BIG lie is comming soon." Any unofficial musings do not have a date on them, but this is the distinct and known start point (for all except Bryan). =Official news= What is officially known (straight from the Grove's mouth) is the following: *The BIG lie is not merely one lie, but rather three *There is the BIG lie the BIGGER lie and the BIGGEST lie which act as centers of gravity for all smaller lies to revolve around. A supposed clue is found at the big lie. This seems to link the Big Lie with the skull and bones society, of which president George W. Bush is a member. =Theories= There have been many conjectures as to what the BIG lie actually is "There is no lie" Theory This theory is rather clear. Perhaps first proposed by Andrew Thomas on the Boards immediately following the BIG lie announcement. This theory posits: *The BIG lie is nonexistent and is just a mind game, the brainchild of Bryan. *The BIG lie is that there is no lie. California Theory Everyone knows that Bryan was originally from California (the Oakland area) and moved through Delaware before finally settling in Medfield. But this theory, proposed first by Alex Sakach presents some interesting facts: *Alex claimed to have tried to contact Bryan one day during the late spring early summer 2007, but Bryan was unavailable. When Alex asked why, Bryan supposedly told him that he was in California. *Later on in the week, Dave Curran asked Alex where Bryan was and Alex relayed this information which proceeded to circulate throughout Wazoo. *When Bryan was finally consulted a few days later he said he had been at home the entire time and had no idea what Alex was talking about. *Alex then theorized if Bryan had lied about California now, why not before and stated his theory: *The BIG lie is that Bryan never lived in California McDonald's Theory During the summer of 2007, Bryan acquired a custodial and maintenance job at the Medway McDonald's. His shifts ran from 5-11 AM Monday through Thursday. Due to the strain that put on his sleeping habits, Bryan was hardly ever seen during the week. One night, while in Boston, the subject of the BIG lie came up and it then occurred to Giovanni Colantonio, Dave Curran, and Pete Day, that Bryan may have never worked at McDonald's and was just being a Hermit during the weekdays. This theory was debunked when Jake Farrar called Bryan's dad and asked him if Bryan had worked at McDonald's, and he said yes. Bryan's Response Bryan's response to these theories and any others has always been to sarcastically brush them aside and then get very frustrated when people think they have it. "Oh ya, there's no BIG lie," "Oh ya, I never lived in California/worked at McDonald's". =The BIG Truth= Once the Big lie is revealed, it was be followed by the Big truth, which will exist forever. Expanding on this, first brought about by Pete Day, when the BIG lie is revealed, the BIG lie will then become the BIG truth as all will be known. Bryan has heard this and has said on more than one occasion that the BIG lie cannot be superseded in any way, shape, or form by the BIG truth. =The End of the BIG Lie?= As of 12/30/08, Bryan Grove has stated that the BIG Lie will never be revealed. Though speculation of what the BIG Lie may have been is likely to continue, it is unlikely that anyone besides Grove will never know what it is.